Proditione
by Ochin-sama
Summary: A tale of a Strawhat's betrayal and how they come to their senses.


"I don't think you quite understand the situation you're in," murmured the woman, kneeling down to place a hand on his back. The light touch felt comforting and inviting, while the words sounded harsh enough to make him flinch. "It's ok," she assured, "It'll be better with you gone."

His hands shook. "I- I poisoned them. I'm the worst…the shittiest chef, the shittiest nakama…" Sanji groaned, head in his hands.

"You should be ashamed," the woman acknowledged, hand travelling up to his hair while the other one carelessly tossed an empty vial over the edge of the ship. Sanji nodded slowly. "You could have killed them all…You're _scum_."

"Stop it," he moaned hoarsely. "I know, I _know_."

"Then come with me," she insisted. "Come with _us_, and you'll never jeopardise your nakama's lives again."

With her help of a hand on his arm, Sanji rose slowly and nodded. "Just let me grab some things first," he requested. The woman nodded and motioned to the shore.

"I'll be there with the rest of the group," she whispered. "Be quick, you don't want to wake anybody up." With that, she silently jumped off the ship, caught by her twin brother who was waiting for her at the bottom.

Sanji didn't watch her go. Instead he slipped into the kitchen to collect his most prized possessions, including his chef's knife he'd had since he was a child, gifted to him by Zeff when they'd first opened the Baratie.

Taking a moment, Sanji stepped out again, and headed over to the side of the ship. Just as he was about to climb down, he felt a cold blade press into the side of his neck. He froze, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Where do you think you're going, pervert-cook?" came a calm voice from behind him.

"…Why are you out here?" Sanji asked. "Aren't you sick like the rest?"

"A true swordsman never lets illness get the better of him. I wouldn't let my guard down no matter what state I was in," Zoro informed him, "But I digress. _What_ are you doing, cook?"

Sanji noticed he dropped the 'Pervert', and Sanji felt a shiver of nerves go up his spine. It was unnatural to hear that. But he wasn't sure of what to say. What _could _he say? Nothing. So Sanji didn't say a thing. Instead he placed his hands on the cool wooden railing and went forwards. The movement caused the blade to bite into his skin but that didn't stop him. He hopped over the side without looking back.

On deck, Zoro slid his sword back into its sheath, and smirked, settling down against the mast.

* * *

Sanji kept his head down while he walked. The twin brother and sister he'd met walked either side of him, not unlike body guards. They chatted to him, though he didn't talk back, feelings of guilt and horror at his actions overriding any need for conversation.

It was a while in that Sanji stopped to sit down and light a cigarette. He couldn't stop thinking of his Idiot captain being left behind without food. Or of the stupid swordsman. Or his precious Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan. Or the damn long-nosed idiot. Or Chopper, or Franky, or Brook. He'd abandoned them. He'd betrayed them and abandoned them.

Making his decision, Sanji stood and whipped out his knife. The two twins stood up as well and held up their hands.

"What are you doing, Sanji?! Betraying _us_? But we're all you have!"

"You-! You're wrong!" Sanji snarled around his cigarette. "I have my nakama!"

"But you left them, they'll never take you back." The man insisted. Sanji took a wild slash at him and he jumped back.

"THEY WILL!" he roared. Kicks flew and blade swung and soon the man was completely down for the count. Then he rounded on the woman.

"Oh Sanji," she whispered, clasping her hands together and smiling sweetly. "You wouldn't hurt a woman." Sanji's hand lowered slightly. It was true, he couldn't hurt a woman. But still… He raised it again and pointed his already blood-strewn knife at her.

"You're no woman. You're a monster! It was _you_, wasn't it? I've been thinking about this, but there's no chance it was my fault my nakama are sick! I have more faith in my cooking than that!" he advanced on her. "You poisoned them. All of them! For what?! Me?! You're sick."

"What proof do you have of that?!" she demanded.

"I don't need it! I just need faith!" With that, he attacked her, too. She went down as easily as her twin brother, and Sanji left them both in the dust. He rubbed the cut along his neck given to him by the sword, and muttered, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten my sense back… Thanks…amigo." With that, he put a sombrero on his head and danced the rest of the way back to the ship, shaking his maracas.


End file.
